


I promise (I can make it last forever)

by Inspirationfeedscreatiivity



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/F, Sexual Content, Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirationfeedscreatiivity/pseuds/Inspirationfeedscreatiivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She had a triple six tattoo//kinda scared me for a minute//She said "I really really like you"//before I knew it I was in it//She had a white smile, black hair,//took my hand and let me up the darkest stairs.//When I open up my eyes she is on top of me,//coming in for a bite.//Then she stopped and said//I love this life//But it only lasts a minute//And do you love this life?//Cuz if you do, //I promise I can make it last forever</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>- I love this life by Kim Cesarion</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise (I can make it last forever)

This isn't her scene. Dark rooms. Shady lighting. The amount of cigarette smoke to leave the impression of a forest fire. Seriously, it must have been building up for the last century. Yep, this is _not_ her scene. But what can one do when you just found out that your ex is three seconds from getting hitched to a blonde bimbo (who also happens to call you little, _frequently_ ) and you're all alone over the weekend because everyone else are up to their knees in classwork. This time, and this time only, she hates the fact that she's just a freshman when all of her friends are years above her. Still, it doesn't really change the fact that she made the foolish decision to check out that bar with neon lights, the one that she can see from her dorm.

When she closes the door the air hits her like a shot to the chest, and she coughs when the smoke sets her lungs on fire. As she has recovered from doubling forward catching her breath she finds that no one is taking notice of her, or her close to suffocating on the _air_. It´s first when she tries to make her way over to the actual bar that a guy turns his head to look at her. His eyes follow the length of her body, dark as they are even under the light of a bright lantern, and then he gives her a smile. The kind of smile that sends shivers down her back and makes her ears turn several shades redder. It's an unsettling feeling and it grows as he licks his lips before looking her over again.

She quickly turns away from him and quickens her pace until she reaches the bar.

Okay. 

Not her scene. Maybe the name should have sent her off running, in any direction but for the door, what's that kind of name anyway - The Cellar. It sounds like a bad horror move, in which a blonde and naive girl like herself gets killed before the opening track has ended. It's a understatement to say that this isn't one of the bars near campus her friends and herself visits, or anyone on Silas University. Could be because of the rumors that involve more than one dead body. The reporter in her doesn't believe the talk, she's a firm believer in facts and so far there have been no actual facts to prove that something creepy is going on. She's sure of it - she did her homework. Besides, if there was something going on maybe she could get a good story out of it. That could be the reason why she didn't take off running, that and the fact that she has a very unfortunate need to give in to her curiosity.

"Ehm... Hello?". She waves in the direction of the girl behind the bar, who spun around in another direction as soon as she made any kind of attempt at getting some attention. "Excuse me?", she tries again a little bit louder. But she gets nothing. She slumps down on her heels again and sighs heavily. 

After a fifth try at getting something to drink she gives up and takes a moment to look around the bar. Apart from the guy with the looming eyes, there're are only a handful of people moving about in the shadows and a pair of women seated in one of the booths in the furthest corner. She tries to a make out the woman to the left, sitting with one leg swung up on the table with her foot jiggling over the edge, but all the dark allows for her to see is the red heels. When her eyes look up from the red they find a pair of glowing eyes staring back at her. She quickly averts her eyes, feeling the heat on her cheeks.

What am I doing here, she asks herself and rubs slowly at her temple. She would never have come here, she tells herself and sighs once again.

"Headache?".

She spins around, only to be caught by those glowing eyes again. What's with these people and their eyes, she wonders as she swallows hard. She shakes her head.

"You're sure? I could get something for you", the woman offers with a silky voice, a voice that weirdly enough also sounds raspy, like every word is sandpaper against her skin and yet water when they reach her ears.

"I'm sure, thanks", she answers and forces a smile. It's a shaky one and she believes for a second that she can hear the woman chuckle, but she must have imagined it, she tells herself.

The woman takes a step closer, still standing in the shadows but now her face isn't impossible to make out. The woman's features are sharp. She looks like a statue with those straight and symmetrical lines, like her face has been cut out of stone.

"I saw you watching me earlier", the woman says and it sounds like a whisper. Something tightens in her chest at the sound of that raspy voice.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to stare, I was just-".

"Looking?".

She breathes out slowly, careful not to move in any way. Why, she doesn't know. It just seemed like a bad idea. "Yeah, maybe", she answers.

The woman nods. Then, she takes another step into the light of the lanterns above them. The woman's eyes are as dark as the other guy's, her pupils are dilated and shimmering with something indefinable. In the lights her face looks more than sharp. It looks hard. Like her skin is actually made by marble. Her hair is a black as the dark corners of night. She wonders what it would feel like to feel those black curls slide between her fingers, if they would feel as light as the look, if they would make her hands ache for more to touch, more to take in of the unknown woman clad in all black. The corset she's wearing looks painfully tight and it hurts just looking at it, but not in the bad way. The woman's legs are covered by a pair of leather pants, which also sends deep going shivers down her spine. Not the same ones that were doused by that guy earlier. (Who, by the way, is still lingering in the background, watching her with those dark eyes.) 

"What's your name?", the woman asks as she steps to the side to stand beside her at the bar with her arms on the counter. She isn't sure why her immediate reaction is to answer the question, if there's anything her father has taught her it's not to talk strangers. That and how to properly use bear spray to its full use. She was a mere girl when she had been taught every possible way of disarming a attacker either by blinding them, kicking in their stomachs or breaking every vulnerable bone in their body. The woman smiles, a white and shining smile. "I'm not a serial killer. I want to know the name of the girl I'm buying a drink. That's it".

"That's not-", she tries to finish the sentence but the woman only sighs, putting an end to her answer prematurely.

"Belisama won't serve you, trust me. You're not her kind of... customer", the woman says and there's something to the way her eyes light up for a moment, something that makes her wonder, but when they find hers again they are back to being dark and mysterious.

"Laura. My name is Laura".

The woman whistles, low and short, and that's enough to make the girl behind the bar to look up. They don't even make eye contact, yet the girl tenses up and moves their way. Without a word, two beers are being served to them and the girl, who´s apparently called Belisama, only nods to the other woman before disappearing again. Quickly, too.

"Here".

"Thank you", she says as she´s handed the bottle, but before she can take a sip from it she has to scratch that itch, the one that is caused by the mysteriousness of the other woman. "So, what's your name?". The woman looks up, with her lips still attached to the bottle, a drop of beer escaping them and threatening to fall of her bottom lip, but she wipes it away and places the bottle in front of her. Never breaking eye contact. "I'd like to know who I owe a drink", she explains and tries her hardest to sound as convincing as the woman did before.

"You don't owe me anything, sweetheart. I put it on your tab". But you never said anything, Laura thinks for herself but is quick to smooth out the frown of thought on her forehead and replies with a smile instead of sharing that thought. The woman laughs and breakers their connection to face forward as her hand reaches for the bottle again. "You can call me Carmilla".

"So it's not your real name?".

"It is for now", Carmilla tells her and takes another sip of her beer. Laura does the same, glad to feel it wash down some of that nervousness that hit her like a brick in the face as Carmilla approached her earlier. "Now tell me. What are you doing here? This isn't a part of the college experience".

"Curiosity".

Carmilla laughs in a way that both makes Laura's body cringe and sing. Like there're two sides of her reaction to everything Carmilla does or says - one that tries to convince her to run, the other, determined to stay by the woman's side until she's told to go. "That's dangerous", Carmilla whispers without meeting Laura's eyes.

"A little danger doesn't hurt". Laura's lips form a smirk, but it quickly fades as Carmilla eyes her, slowly. Those eyes almost darkens before they find Laura's again and they pull another answer out of her, "I needed to get away". When the words has left Laura's lips she exhales, like she has been holding her breath. "My... ex, she's...", her voice dies and she looks away as the pain settles in her stomach.

"Well, in that case you need something stronger than that", Carmilla replies and whistles once again, this time Belisama shows up empty handed but after one look from Carmilla she pours them both two shots of what looks like tequila.

\--

Three whisky sour later and Laura finds herself in that corner booth she spotted Carmilla in earlier. She feels a little tipsy, but far from how she wouldn't mind being. Carmilla however doesn't even seem affected by the alcohol, and yet she's gotten through three drinks more than Laura and the double of every round. Her eyes are calm and intense when they look straight into Laura's, watching her quietly while Laura rambles on and on. As per usual when she's nervous, or drunk. She only shuts up when Carmilla tilts her head to the side and smiles in that wicked way that makes Laura's stomach flutter. A flash of red cover her cheeks and she looks down to her hands holding that glass.

“Why so quiet, cutie?”.

Laura doesn´t need to look up to know that the smile on Carmilla's lips has grown.

Maybe it´s the alcohol. Or the fact that she hasn´t been with someone in like forever. That on top of living wall to wall with the loudest roommates on the floor, or more like _campus_. Seriously, Laura has no idea what kind of stamina those girls posses. Maybe it´s the mix of it all - alcohol, lack of sex, Carmilla, Carmilla´s eyes, Carmilla, Carmilla, _Carmilla_.

Okay. So maybe she´s attracted to this mysterious woman, who hasn´t stopped looking at her with that predatory look since they shared that first beer. Which was only two hours ago. And no one, especially not _Laura_ , can feel like this for someone they just met, in a dodgy bar with questionable customers. Yet again, it could be the alcohol. There´s no other explanation and there´s more than this slur of deep interest that needs explaining. It´s the only logical reason to why that guy who eyed Laura, and then followed her every movement like a second shadow, suddenly disappeared, evaporated, he was swallowed by the shadows that surrounded him and then, poof, he was gone.

So it must be the alcohol.

Which shouldn´t lead to her doing what she does. It makes no sense at all. This isn't what she does. She isn't that kind of girl, the kind that says the one thing that cannot be misinterpreted in this situation. 

But she does say it.

 

“Take me somewhere”.

Carmilla doesn't say anything. At all. She only leans forward and tilts her head, once again, making Laura's stomach flutter, and penetrates even deeper with those eyes. Laura´s sure she has made a mistake. But then Carmilla nods, slowly, and slides out of the booth.

“My place isn't far from here”, she tells Laura and Laura takes in a sharp intake of air.

“Oh-okay”.

Laura follows with ragged motions. Carmilla waits for her and then leads her to the door. When they reach it, Laura can feel a hand steadying her by pushing over the small of her back. The hand is cold, but it sends warmth through Laura's vibrating body.

\--

This is what Laura doesn't get; how the frickin chicken shit she ended up pressed up against the wall next to the door, standing in a loft with Carmilla leaning against the opposite wall. They're only watching each other. They didn´t say much on the walk, not even Laura. Which isn't her usual. It might have had something to do with the fact that Carmilla lingered close every step of the walk. A hand grazed Laura´s. Her hair brushed against Laura´s bare shoulder. Fingers pressed gently against the root of her spine to guide her in the right directions.

All of that has left Laura with a fire ravaging all over her skin. That and a thumping heart. She can´t make any sense out of this feeling, the feeling of needing to touch Carmilla, to feel Carmilla, to lose herself _in_ Carmilla.

It´s the only thing on her mind and has been since they laid eyes on each other.

Carmilla pushes off her wall with her heel scraping against it. Laura watches her every step and her heart picks up as the distance between them shrinks. When Carmilla´s standing right in front of her, when she places her hands on either sides of Laura´s head, trapping her, keeping her in place, Laura loses the last innocent thought to the dark crawling its way inside of her. Carmilla's eyes are darker than ever, but they won't hold Laura's gaze for long, it wanders down, centimeter after centimeter, covering all of what is there for Carmilla to find and Laura is sure that her heart will beat its way out of her chest any second now. When they find their way up to Laura's eyes again, they are black holes and they are pulling Laura down into them.

“Tell me to stop”, Carmilla whispers and it doesn't sound like a urge, it sounds like she's begging. “Laura. Tell. Me. To. Stop”.

She can't comprehend what those words mean. What Carmilla is trying to tell her. She isn't sure that she cares what it means. All she wants is to have her. Or give herself up to her. Anything to get her, for just a moment.

“No”.

Carmilla lets out a noise that sounds like a growl. A deep, animalistic growl. 

“Damn you”, she breathes and before Laura can respond Carmilla's mouth is hot on hers. An unfamiliar sound rips through Laura's throat, a blend of a moan and a cry, a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Carmilla's hands quickly tangle in Laura's hair, scraping at her scalp, sending an avalanche of warmth down Laura's body until it finds its place between her thighs and settles there. And it hurts. Everywhere. Especially when Carmilla´s tongue parts her lips and licks into her, dragging another one of those sounds from her throat. Laura´s hands clutch desperately to Carmilla´s waist, pulling her close and tight. But Carmilla reaches down with her right hand and guides Laura´s to her ass. When Laura complies, Carmilla´s the one to moan, only to push harder and deeper.

Carmilla quickly grows impatient and tugs at Laura´s clothes. The first one to go is Laura´s shirt, followed by her pants and then she´s close to bare in front of the woman who looks at her like she's her next meal. And in a normal state of mind that would scare the heck out of Laura, but now, here, in the hands of danger itself, she wants nothing more than to feel all that Carmilla allows her to feel. The brunette is paper in Carmilla's hands, easily picked up and thrown around. Carmilla carries her, mouth still pressed tightly to Laura´s, to the bed and locks her down there with her hands and knees.

Laura is trapped under her for what might as well be an eternity, tortured by Carmilla's mouth bruising her own, with the building feeling of _need_ stretching out from her center and out through her whole body. When Carmilla's mouth travels down Laura´s neck, leaving marks of both lips and teeth, Laura´s ready to plead and beg. And, like she could read her thoughts, Carmilla detaches from the crook of Laura's neck and sits straight up, still straddling Laura´s hips. 

“Do you want me to stop?”.

Laura can barely think, certainly not speak. So she answers the only way she knows how - she pulls one of her hands free from the suddenly lose grip of Carmilla's hand and cups the other girl's neck to pull her down, and she kisses her with all the force of nature. She catches the gasp from Carmilla between her lips and swallows it, biting down hard on her bottom lip. She´s awarded with the vibrations made by a ragged moan, and it´s too much for her, she can´t hold the other girl down when she leans back again. Before her eyes, Carmilla rips of the corset. She's bare underneath and Laura´s heart stops at the view. When Carmilla reaches down to undo her own pants, her eyes catches Laura´s and a wicked smile fills her lips.

“Like what you see, buttercup?”, she asks and makes a show out of running her hands over her own chest, gasping when she rolls her nipples between her fingers.

“God”.

Carmilla laughs as she removes herself from the bed and pulls off the pants together with her lacy underwear. When she lowers herself down on top of Laura again, with one hand reaching down to the waistband of her underwear she whispers low and hot in Laura's ear, “there´s no god here, _cutie_ ”.

Laura throws her head back as Carmilla presses open mouth kisses to her jaw and down her neck, teeth brushing against the sensitive skin over her pulse point. She's sure that if Carmilla doesn't touch her the way Laura desperately _needs_ her to, she´s going to die. That would be something, wouldn't it.

Somehow she manages to lift herself up from the mattress to help Carmilla as she hooks her fingers around the waistband of her underwear. When Carmilla pulls them off of Laura´s legs, Laura´s sure she can hear her hiss, but before she can think that much about it Carmilla's mouth is back on hers and her tongue pushes through Laura's lips. Laura's nails digs into Carmilla's shoulders, leaving half moon marks in asymmetrical patterns.

Without understanding how or really _when_ Carmilla flips them over and pulls Laura over her hips, holding her there as she sits up with one hand on her waist and the other around her back. Laura can feel the heat of her own sex meeting Carmilla´s skin and for a moment there´s enough friction to make her shudder against Carmilla's body. The other girl presses small kisses along Laura´s jaw, but apart from that she doesn't move, as if she's waiting for something.

Waiting for Laura to do what Carmilla has been begging her to do since they entered her apartment.

But Laura can't give her that.

She's already lost.

Laura wets her lips and takes a deep breath. “Carmilla”.

“Yeah?”.

Laura´s finger tangle in Carmilla's curls, holding her face tighter to her chest as Carmilla presses another kiss to her collarbone. “Take me”, she tells her and Carmilla growls against her skin.

And Carmilla does.

Laura gasps for air and chokes on it at the same time when a hand presses flat against her center. And it hurts to get a little bit of friction, but far from enough. Then, two fingers are inside of her and pulling out the most hysterical sounds from her throat. Laura clings to Carmilla's shoulders like her life depends on it. With every movement of her fingers Carmilla moves a fraction of an inch with her mouth over Laura's neck, still one hand around Laura's back to hold her steady. Laura is embarrassingly close to falling of the edge and the steady rhythm of Carmilla's fingers and mouth sending another set of vibrations down Laura's body are keeping her balancing on that edge.

Laura can hear Carmilla's breathing and feel it over her skin. Then Carmilla presses her palm against her, harder, and her fingers sinks deeper and Laura can feel herself rumble over that edge.

“Forgive me”.

That's the last thing she hears before something sharp penetrates the skin of her neck and she falls hard and fast over the edge. And everything goes black.

\--

The morning light comes too early and it forces her out of her sleep. Her head pounds and her whole body feels numb. She grunts and tilts her head to the other side, away from the light, but a sharp pain down her neck makes her shift back. She gives up and rolls over to the side, throws her legs over the side of the bed and places her feet on the cold floor. It´s only when she opens her eyes that she recognizes the chair placed to the side of the bed, the one carrying a pile of her neatly folded laundry. She then looks down on the bed to find her yellow pillow.

“What the-”, she doesn't finish the sentence as she looks around the rest of the room. Her room. Her dorm. “How-”. She doesn't remember going home after the events of last night. She doesn't remember _anything_ after…

Her eyes open wide with terror.

She practically jumps out of the bed and rushes over to the bathroom. The reflection in the mirror over the sink looks normal. But she can´t unfeel that pain. So her fingers shake a little when she pulls her hair to the other side and reveals her neck, and the two puncture wounds right over her pulse point.

“Crap”, she mumbles as she touches lightly over the wounds. It doesn't hurt when she touches it and, despite the fact that she just got bitten, it doesn't scare her. It _fascinates_ her. Not even in the journalistic way she usually fall for. The memory of the feeling she felt in that first kiss. When _Carmilla_ kissed her.

And she understands, on some level, that she shouldn't feel like this, she shouldn't want to know more. 

But she does. Her mind is already made up, long before the thought has bloomed and she sees her reflection bite its lip, lust shining like lights in her hooded eyes.

\--

She walks up to the bar at the break of day. The sun has barely disappeared under the horizon when she turns the corner and the bright neon lights fills her eyes. She can see two people standing at the door, that still reads closed with red letter scrabbled over a piece of cardboard paper hanging in uneven threads. She doesn't need to think twice about who one of them are - she would recognize those leather pants anywhere.

Carmilla frowns as she lays eyes on Laura and pushes off the wall to meet her. “Cutie”, she says and stops with a few more inches between them than Laura thinks is necessary. “You're back”.

“I-”, Laura begins but then the other person still standing in the shadows steps forward with a grin smeared across her face.

“Is this your newest little toy sis?”, the other woman asks and Laura catches Carmilla's roll her eyes. The woman eyes Laura with an unsettling feeling hitting Laura in the stomach. “She's cute”.

“Maddie”.

Carmilla says no more, no less. And the woman laughs a little as she turns to the door to the bar and enters it. Carmilla´s shoulders slump down when they are left alone. Laura didn't even notice that she was so tense.

Laura laughs a little. “I'm not sure why I'm here”.

“I am”, Carmilla replies. She doesn´t even sound smuged.

“Really?”, Laura asks doubtingly.

“Everything about me tells you to be here”, Carmilla explains and then she laughs, too. “But, believe me I'm as surprised to see you as you are to see me. Most girls don´t even remember me in the morning”.

Laura bites her lip at that. She isn't sure if she should admit what she´s _this_ close to admitting. But she knows, that if she doesn´t, she won´t get what she came back here for. So she lets out that last breath.

“I do remember”.

Carmilla eyes her. Maybe Laura should confirm what Carmilla´s obviously thinking. But her steady and unbreakable gaze has to be enough to answer that unspoken question written in Carmilla's eyes. Laura watches it sink in, in Carmilla. Like she slowly realizes that there´s a reason for Laura being here.

“Okay. That's new”, Carmilla says. Then she takes a short step towards Laura. Testing the limits of her conviction. “What do you want?”.

“I want it all”, Laura answers without needing to think it over.

“Aha”.

“But not if it´s going to be like last night. I want it to last longer”.

Carmilla's lips form a wicked smirk at that, as she finally understands what Laura´s saying. Carmilla then takes the needed steps to be able to stand chest to chest with Laura, eyes looking straight into Laura´s.

“I promise. I can make it last _forever_ ”, she whispers and Laura mirrors her smile as she nods, saying yes to the offer Carmilla gives her.

They seal the promise with a kiss.

And everything goes black in Laura's eyes, before it all turns hundred times brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at inspiration-feeds-creatiivity.tumblr.com


End file.
